


Past, Present, and Future

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the proposal, Kurt and Blaine talk about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present, and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous: can you pretty please write a quick fluffy drabble cause im sick and i have nohing to do and love your fics..<3

“Clearly we’re going to have a white leather interior in our speedboat,” Blaine mused as they lay curled up in bed. His fingers lightly traced over Kurt’s ring, a small smile playing at his lips.

“Would the leather hold up to the ocean water?” Kurt’s eyes followed the slowly moving fan.

 

“Hmm…good point,” Blaine sighed. “Well, I guess we’re going to have to stay on our yacht most of the time.”

 

“Attractive shirtless men lined up to serve us our drinks,” he laughed when Blaine hummed in agreement. “And we can rest in the sun while our Cocker Spaniels play on the deck.”

 

“Oh yes, Lucy and Ricky.”

 

“And when we weren’t residing in our beach house, we would be in our penthouse overlooking New York City,” Kurt sighed.

 

When he closed his eyes he could see it. The huge window that looked over the millions of lights. The patio they would sip coffee on in the morning and make love on a blanket they had laid out in the evening. The lazy mornings when they would wake up and he could just look at Blaine in the early light.

 

“And…and the beautifully designed nursery,” Blaine added softly, the teasing gone from his voice.

 

“The quilt Carole made us over the railing of the crib,” Kurt whispered, feeling Blaine shift a little in his arms.

 

“She’s named after your mom and she’s beautiful,” they continued staring at the ceiling, hands squeezing tighter. “She’s sweet, smart and so talented. You two sing together in the morning when you put her hair in pigtails and I help with her homework.”

 

Tears burned in the back of Kurt’s eyes, and the weight of everything made it a little hard to breathe. The band put on his finger felt so heavy. It wasn’t a band of metal, it was a promise. It was the promise to start a life together, it was a promise to support each other, it was a promise to grow old together.

 

It was a promise to make each other happy.

 

Suddenly, that doubt he had felt in the car on the way to Dalton felt so stupid. This was Blaine, his past, present and future. He had never felt more sure about anything in his entire life.

 

“I’d like that,” he breathed and Blaine gave him a blinding smile.


End file.
